My darling, my Jacob
by LupinTonks14
Summary: Miela Riverstone has had to move because of a traumatizing incident back home. Now she's in La Push with her friend Jacob, but they say there are some foreign werewolves in the territory. Story might be better than summary, my opinion isn't valuable.
1. Chapter 1

_Do not own Twilight._

_  
Miela p.o.v_

Our van rolled into the Quilete Reservation while,of course, it began raining. AGAIN. I may as well explain myself. I'm Miela Nuri Riverstone,and my mom and I are on the run from some guys from our old reservation. Before I start, yes, my mom is a Transformer. Yes, she chose the wolf. So anywho,we were living happily in Lower Washington, when this little pest from our street became Alpha, and decided he wanted me as his mate. I'm not a Transformer, so I didn't get the whole Imprinting deal. Anyway, my mom flew into a fury, and ended up fighting with him, injuring him really bad, and his Father got involved. I ended up getting inured, his claws made 10 long scars down my back. The law is, if you injure another pack member, you're killed on the spot. So, she packed me up and left, and we were somehow invited to the Quielete reservation. Friend of moms, Billy Black, called her when we were in the motel, invited us to live in their neighborhood. So, here we are; my legs folded Indian style because my suitcase is where my legs should be, half of our house was in the backseat, and the rolled up rug was poking my head.

" Miela. . . ." That's my name. We may be Native American, but my mom went Esperanto/ Gypsy on me. Miela Nuri Mala Riverstone. Translation; Honey-sweet Gypsy Necklace Riverstone.

" Hmm?"

" We're here. "

" Oh........... Mom, doesn't Jake live here?"

" Oh.........like, you mean, in La Push?"

" Yeah!"

" No. He moved."

" Oh......" Ok, Jacob Black: One of my best friends since forever. I move into his neighborhood. Then he moves? Wow, my life is a fucker. Did I mention I've had a crush on him since last Summer? And this Summer just started? URGH!

" Wow, that kinda sucks a lot!"

" But........."

" But?"

" He's coming to help us move in. Oh, and don't ask him about his moving."

" ..............Why?"

" Can you just listen to me for once Miela Nuri Mala?"

" Oh my God mom, whatever........" My mom is crazy...... Anyway, my mom pulled into our driveway, and I saw Jake look out of what may be my future bedroom window. He looked older, more mature, and, dammit all, if it was possible, cuter. His hair was long as I'd ever seen it. Even when we were 6, Jake would laugh at how his hair was longer than mine. Jake wasn't looking at us though. He was looking up at the sky, which was sunny, for once. I may just go swimming.

" Jacob!" My mom yelled and honked the horn. He looked down and saw our nasty old van. Then his eyes fell on my window. He smiled and jumped down from the window, and I yelled. Then I felt embaressed when he ran up to my car door perfectly fine, even opened the door and wrestled me to the ground.

" Jacob-" I choked as his long hair covered my nose and mouth. I hit his back and screamed " Not breathing!" I pushed him off of me and coughed.

" Sorry..." He pulled his hair back and hugged me again.

" I missed you though! Quil, Paul, Embry, Sam and Emily are coming over, and after that, we're gonna go swimming, and a bonfire, and it's Summer, and you're here, and yay!" He's good at hugging. And being happy. I hugged him back. I saw my mom looking back and rolling her eyes. My mom never liked me that much, so I don't really like her either. I can't tell her anything, much less the fact that I love Jacob. She's so controlling, I can't have a boyfriend until I move out. I'm already looking at apartments.

" Jake, I missed you so much!"

" I missed you too........" I yanked his ponytail and smiled. I released myself from his arms and threw him my luggage.

_Time Skip: 3 hours later._

The steaks were sizzling, and I was overseeing things. Mom was watching with a disapproving eye: She doesn't like me cooking for men, much less men who she thinks I could probably sleep with. Moron. She never left the picnic table, watching me cook with a beer in her hand, while the pack was playing football, I could hear Emily jeering from the sides. Suprisingly, there weren't any mosquitoes around, so at least that was one thing.

" Jake, I think you're getting a bit tired over there!" Emily yelled as Jake walked over to me. It's so weird, but amazing at the same time: He treats me like his girlfriend, but we don't kiss or anything. It's complicated is what it is. Anyway, he put his hand on my back, and I flinched inside. Dammit, the scars still hurt.

" Come watch me kick Embry's butt, Miela." He demanded happily. I couldn't open my mouth: I was afraid words would come out as firey as the pain in my back.

" Miela, you ok?" Jake asked. I decided that now would not be the best time to mention my scars. I'll do it with him alone.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to finish these, ok?"

" Oh, come on, let your mom cook for once, you just moved in." Jake wrapped his arms around my waist in a waist hug. Yeesh, he really _has _gotten muscular. Maybe tonight would be the night! I smiled.

" Ugh, fine, go Miela." My mom said from the picnic table.

" Thanks!" I ran with Jake to the " field", aka, my backyard, and sat on the grass with Emily.

" Don't worry," Emily said." this can't last for much longer. Jake is kicking ass, then we eat and leave. I'm just suprised as to how Sam found a big enough van for all of the pack. You may have to sit on someones lap." And just like that, the game was over. Jake had scored the final touchdown! Right now, he was running around, cheering as his teammates chased him around. I stood up and slipped on my flip flops again, bracing myself for the hug that was coming. Sure enough, it came: but from behind me, where my scars were visible and irritated.

" Victory hug!" Jake hugged me, and damn, it burned! I groaned: he would see my scars either way, but did I have to hurt in the process?Dammit all, here it comes....

" Hello Miela." A familiar voice said. Damn. You. Peter!


	2. Oh good, scrutiny!

_Do not own Twilight._

_  
Miela p.o.v_

How in the Hell did one single werewolve from home follow us here?! If one was around, that must mean the others are close by.... fucking Peter! I expected at least a week before he caught our trail!

" What are you doing here Pete?" I asked, stepping in front of Jacob, hoping he would catch the hint. He just grabbed my waist and pulled me back behind him as Sam, Quil, Paul, and Embry stepped forward as well, although Jake was the only one looking not-too happy.

" Who the Hell are you? This is Quielete territory, you're not from around here."

" I'm just looking for my Imprint. Miela Riverstone. Maybe you've heard of her?" He peered around Jacob to smile at me. Jacob pushed me farther back. Peter took a step closer and growled. " Look, I'm just here for my Imprint, so if you'll let her go, I'll go peacefully." With a flash, he reached behind Jacob and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from my shelter. Sam grabbed my other arm as the others circled around him. Paul looked like he was gonna change any minute.

" Let her go man, she doesn't want to be with you right now. We can settle this peacefully, and it can start with you backing up, or we can get her out of the way and settle this werewolve-style. Your choice." Sam growled. Pete smirked and posed his arms to the side, crooked at the elbow. " 5 against 1? Doesn't seem very fair, now does it?" Pete snatched me back hard enough to get out of Sam's grasp, when I felt him licking my neck. I looked at Jacob, and he was livid: I could see his hair standing up and his nostrils flaring. Jake ran, and in a flash, I was on the ground, the wind getting knocked out of me. Sam, Quil, Paul, and Embry were on top of Pete as well.

I ran for the front door, flung it open, slammed it, and ran for my bedroom window. Pete had pinned Jake down in his wolf form and was ripping at his fur, as Paul was scratching his back, ripping off most of his fur, Sam, Quil, and Embry, were tearing up various other parts of his body. Emily sat on my bed and began to inspect my neck.

" Thank God, no marks." I stared at her. " If a werewolf marks his Imprint, she HAS to be his. If he marked you, we would've had to let you go back with him..." I picked at my nails. The beach wouldn't be much fun after this, now would it?

" Miela, this'll be over soon, if Sam doesn't chase him over the border first. Let's go ahead and get ready for the beach, shall we?" I nodded, unfolding my legs from the position they were in. How can Emily be so calm?

" Honey, I'll do it, just sit." Emily grabbed my porcelin comb and ran it through my hair.

" Just act like nothing happened and it'll blow over. Damn, your hair is so shiny..."

" How do I explain the scars on my back?" I asked. I heard only the swish of the comb going through my hair before she responded.

" Do what I did: Say it was a crazy bear you were running from."

" Will they really believe that?"

" Maybe." It was silent until Emily fixed my hair up in a messy bun, atop my head with that weird Japanese clip thing.

" I think it's stopped. They're probably eating right now, so we still have some time. Hand me my top, will you?" I threw Emily her red bikini top and grimaced. My back would never look normal again. Insert text sad face here.

" Honey, go ahead and get dressed, they'll be done, in a matter of seconds." I frowned as she said that: why should I? Hell, I'll never look attractive in a bathing suit again! But I did it anyway, sighing as I dug through my clothes. Of course I only have the black one that makes my boobs look HUGE. Let's not forget my ass. I slipped it on anyway, being cautious of my scars.

_10 minutes later, Reservation beach._

I watched as the sun set on the water, the waves going back farther and farther. I hadn't gone into the water very much: one dip in the water, and my scars were stinging. Plus, I wanted to get a tan, even if it was a faint one. Jacob had tried to get me to take off the shirt I had pulled on top of my upper half, but I accused him off being pervy, and he left it alone. I hated this: I loved swimming, and Peter had to scratch my back up to take it away from me. Suddenly, I saw 3 shadows behind me: and they weren't in the form of my guys. I didn't move. I just opened my mouth to scream, but it was covered my a familiar hand: Pete's.

" You honestly thought they had fought me off?" I whimpered: No, no, no! I move away and he kidnaps me! His best friends, Adam and Zachary, held my arms to my sides.

" Don't worry, I'm not gonna take you back just yet. First, I have to show your little friends the mark I made on you." Pete lifted me up by himself, his hand still covering my mouth and led me over to where Jacob was play-wrestling with Same and Embry.

" Oh Jacob?" He yelled. I mentally face-palmed: was he really doing this? What good would it do? Jacob jumped up, angry-walking over to where Peter had held me in a painful grasp, especially on my mouth.

" Come back for more? Or are you just completly stupid?" Jacob snatched my wrist and tried to pry Pete's hand off of my mouth.

" Oh no, Jacob, I just came back to show you something." Pete whipped me around, exposing me to the scrutiny of everyone's eyes. Best day ever: Old creeper comes back to show everyone the burgundy lines running down my back. I heard nothing, the perfect epitome of shock, and I also heard Peter snicker.

" Suprised? And these were just flimsy slips of my paws. Imagine if it was just one on one, you and me, Jacob. I could screw up your face so badly, no one would want you. I'll give you all 2 weeks to let Miela come back to her real home. If she desn't come back within that time.......well, you'll just have to see what happens, won't you?" Pete smiled, and, releasing me from his hands, ran off with Adam and Zachary at his flanks.

" Miela! What the-...... When did h- Why didn't you tell any of us?!" Embry flipped out, starting to walk over to me from his position on a towel. I snapped: At least my senses did. Which would explain why I booked it, running full-throttle to the forest.


	3. Oh damnz, not Embry too!

_Do not own Twilight. _

_I'm changing this to EmbryXMiela, k?_

_Miela p.o.v _

What isn't explained is why after a very short burst of speed, I hid behind a tree. I didn't want Embry to see my scars close up. What would he think? Ugh, the shame was already pouring over me. Fucking Peter. I feel a headache coming on. I walked the distance back to my house. In bare feet, that's really hard! I ignored my Mom, who was already asleep on the couch, and went up to shower. Some first day back. As I breathed in the smell of Pomegranite and Lavender, I wondered what Peter would possibly want with me. So many others were at our old reservation. Ugh, this was so not worth the migraine!

As I washed my eyeliner off in front of the foggy mirror, I wondered how I'd be able to face them throughout the whole Summer. I don't want to just stay holed up in my house, plus, knowing them, they'd bust in anyway. Then whenever I'd see them, it'd be super akward, and they'd never shut up with the questions! I need a foot- " Miela?" Embry's voice asked from behind the door.

" Embry, not now!" Damn Embry, following me to my house.... probably didn't even knock!

" Miela, let me in!" Embry yelled as he tried to freaking rip the door off the hinges.

" Dude, I'm naked, go away!" His knocking still went on as I brushed through my hair, spraying little drops of water all over the mirror. Oh, here comes the part where I get my bruise! The door finally buckled, swinging open and slamming into my arm. I was about to smack him when I noticed the way he was staring at me: like he was possessed or high or something. Oh, drool? Come on Embry! As mad as I was, I couldn't move. I felt like his gaze shackled my wet feet to the tile floor. My heart felt like it was being tugged on, and like Embry was the one pulling it. Warning: what happens next only happens in movies and my life. Your results WILL vary. Embry stepped the 2 steps it took to cross the distance between my room to where I was and kissed me. That's all it took: One kiss and I cuddled myself into his warm, muscley torso. I don't know what was wrong with me: my heart was beating so fast and I felt overheated.

Was I scared? Excited? I don't know. But despite all of the shit that happened in the 7 hours since I've been home, this was the one thing that felt right. It may have been right, but I was never scared in my entire life as I was at that point. For example: I'm naked! Another example, I have no clothes on! Embry is seeing me partially naked! Unfortunately, that's what made me push away.

" Miela," Embry grabbed my chin," don't."

" Embry," I tried to speak in between lip pecks he was giving me, " I'm naked. And my mom is downstairs, and...."

" Miela, don't tell me no...please don't, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this, so please.............just a few more minutes?" I heard the front door open downstairs, and I knew it was the pack. As much as I was going to let him continue kissing me, I couldn't. They would come upstairs eventually, and I need no other drama. I've had enough for at least 4 months in the least 7 hours.

" Embry, go meet the guys, I still have to get dressed...." Embry, sad look cemented on his face, nodded, turned around, and went out of my room. Sighing, I pulled on a clean bra and tank top. I wasn't sure what was going to happen down there, so, I at least knew how much sleep I would get. Which, of course, was none.

_3 minutes later, _

I walked down the steps to find half of the pack in my living room, my Mother being one of the few absent. Embry watched me carefully as I walked down the steps, probably worried I would fall, while Quil, Paul and Jared were sound asleep on either the floor, or slumped over at my mother's bar counter. I kept my eyes down as I slumped into a beanbag chair opposite of where Embry was sitting, I didn't want to make eye contact with him, because I'd knew he'd want to talk about the bathroom incident, but I couldn't. There were 3 other guys in the room, and the others would come in any minute. While I was thinking this, I heard Embry do something he's never done: whine like a doggy.

" No, Embry." I whispered. He whined again and got off the couch. " Embry, sit back down!" I whispered again. I told him to go away, but I want him to come closer: is there such a thing as a two-way Imprint? I got up just as he got 2 feet away from my beanbag, and walked into the kitchen, looking for chocolate cake, anything to calm me down. Too much in too little time! Embry followed, of course, and never moved more than 5 inches from my body.

" Miela, about the bathroom............ well, you already know about Imprinting, so there's not much to say except for........... you're my Imprint, I guess." Embry's hand hesitantly went up as I turned around to face him, where it landed on my shoulder lightly.

" Embry, good Lord, you have such bad timing. Don't you know I was running away from this? That's what Peter came after me for!" Embry shook his head no.

" He came after you because he thinks he Imprinted on you, he didn't really though."

" And how do you know?"

" He didn't do this." Embry touched my chin with his fingers and brought my face up to kiss me gently once again.

Can haz reviews? Kthanks, bai! :)


	4. Fever

_Do not own Twilight_

_Miela_

Embry kissed me lightly on the lips, instantly melting away my stress, and when he wrapped his arms around me, I felt all of my problems go away. Unfortunately, problems don't go away with just a hug. Mom and the rest of the pack came back 15 minutes later, thankfully, we broke away just in time.

" They got away." My mom said as she tucked the towels edge into the towel. Thank God we had that thing out there. I closed my eyes for the rest of them.

" Crossed over the border, can't get them unless they go after you again, Miela."

" That's wonderful." I said, wishing that Embry and I could be alone again.

" If he is Imprinted with you, it shouldn't be too long before he tries to come back, Miela." Embry whispered as everyone made their way to the lving room.

" Don't worry." I said, pressing my hand to his cheek, " Nothing will happen to me Embry." Embry shoved my hand away, and put his hand under the back of my shirt, tracing my scars.

" Nothing will happen?!" He whispered in a furious tone. " Miela, do you realize what he's done to you already?!"

" Embry, he won't-"

" YES HE WILL MIELA!" All conversation in the other room stopped, while Embry started shaking furiously. Sam rushed into the kitchen and started dragging Embry out.

" Miela, go upstairs or something, he'll talk to you tomorrow." I started going up the stairs when my mom grabbed my arm and whipped me around.

" Miela, there's something I need to tell you............. I'm going out to find him on my own. Do not tell_ anyone_. Use the emergency money if you have to, Sam will tell you the rest tomorrow." My mother kissed me on the forehead before she walked up to her room. I shakily walked up the stairs to my room, and feeling faint, I stumbled to my bed, hearing wolf howls before my tired eyes flew shut.

_Next Day_

I woke up the next day on top of my bed blankets, and a quilt on top of me. I pulled it up to my nose and inhaled pine and sea air: Embry's smell. I smiled and inhaled a little bit more before I climbed out of bed. I already knew I was getting sick: I got chills down my legs as I stepped outside my bedroom door and made my way down the stairs. I could see several wolves prowling around outside the house, none of them were my Mother though. They didn't have her silver and red fur, or her yellow eyes that she had when she was a wolf. I missed her....

I moved to the couch, tucking my leg underneath me as I laid my head against the soft pillow. Ugh, this chills in my legs won't go away, they're so creepy! Embry's wolf came up to the window, and peered in, his eyes following me as I turned to lay on my side. I heard a pathetic bark, but didn't turn over to meet his eyes: I was too tired again, all of a sudden. A louder bark followed, a single 'Miela' following after that: I guess Embry had phased, because I know heard voices outside of the window, voices asking questions, angry questions. The door swung open, and Embry rushed in while the remainder of the pack filed in silently, sadly, mourning something.

Arms wrapped around me as I slowly turned around and smelt more pine and sea air, and instead of getting sick like I thought I would, butterflies emerged.

" I was gonna ask if you wanted to go for a ride Miela, but you look terrible." Sam said from the recliner. I nodded, but was suprised when Embry let out a little growl.

" What's up with you?" I asked.

" Sam wants to take you for a ride. He knows I've Imprinted, the jerk." I turned over in his arms to face him, his face put into an angry pull. Even when he was angry, he was sooo cute!

" Embry, " I ran my hand through his hair, " keep it cool. You know Sam's got Emily, I'm pretty sure I don't like anyone else, so don't worry." I whispered.

" Sam's right though, you look horrible, Miela."

" Well, thanks a lot Embry! You asshat!" I pretend-whined and pulled the blanket over my head. Sam, I could tell, was holding his amusement in.

" What? I- No! Not what I meant! I meant you looked sick, but I said you- But you-Miela! Don't be mad at meeeeeeeee!" Embry whined as he hugged me tighter.

" Meh, make me." I said. I peered back at him to look at his expression: Sam was gone from the rocking chair, and Embry had a intense look in his eyes. He climbed up so he was on the couch too, but was straddling my body, even though it was on the side, and kissed me again. His hand were at the back of my head, pushing my face closer to his, and I could taste the sweetness of the wild strawberries he had consumed while on patrol. I would've kissed him longer, but the feeling of a cough coming on made me push away and cough to the side. Embry brushed my bangs out of my face and held back my hair: he knew how much I hated having stuff in my hair, much less spittle.

" Sorry." I said, moving my mouth to my arm as another coughing fit began, my body heaving with every breath. Afterwards, I felt exhausted: just that one coughing fit nearly killed me.

" I shouldn't have done that." Embry said as I readjusted myself.

" No, it's not your fault, I'm just sick as Hell all of a sudden." I smiled as he put his hands on my cheeks, his warm hands helping my fever go down inch by inch. Unfortunately, his heated hands were lulling me to sleep. And to sleep, I went.


End file.
